Vera Linus
An outwardly cold girl, she is the most powerful student at the school. Vera is the younger sister of Yuri, the head of Reunion. Although seemingly apathetic, Vera strongly believes in the fairness of martial arts competition within Reunion, even to the point of refusing artificial Ki since she believes it to be unfair to the general student body. However, Vera is outwardly biased towards Gangryong's attendance to the school due to his status as Lightning Tiger's apprentice. Her initial impression of Gangryong is that he is useless and was merely used to preserve the existence of EOTL. Vera thus removes his access to Reunion martial arts materials and stops production of artificial Ki for Gangryong. In the past, Vera and several other students fought against Lightning Tiger to protect the school from his attacks. In one instance, Vera wounded Lightning Tiger with a Spacial Void Fist. In turn, Lightning Tiger subdued her with his own attack, Heaven's Void Lightning Brand. Lightning Tiger approached Vera and had originally intended to destroy her center of Ki. However, upon reaching Vera he noted a severe "seal" placed upon her lower abdomen by Yuri, and he realized Yuri feared Vera as well, most likely over rights of leadership over the Heaven's Riches Faction. Instead of ruining her Ki, Lightning Tiger painfully removed the seal from Vera, although simultaneously causing her inner Ki loss. He hoped Vera would fight against Yuri's goals and perhaps even take leadership of the Heaven's Riches faction instead. Though he was her enemy, Vera is seen reminiscing about Lightning Tiger almost as a former lover. This may be because he broke the seal on her abdomen, leading to Vera possibly having feelings for him. Her goal as it has been hinted throughout the series is to become the next successor to the art of Heaven's Riches in place of her sister, Yuri. It is also hinted that she is the daughter of the President of the Linus group, as well as being only related to Yuri by their mother, making them half-sisters. She is the one that informed Lightning Tiger where the ceremony of deification was being held that aimed to give Yuri godlike status. She made Mardoka assemble everyone in the new training room and killed all of the students. Later called Rud and made him kill him self to spare the lives of his friends. Techniques *'Spacial Void Fist' - A technique where the user by using the void element is able to remotely attack a target. This is attack is done by first focusing on the point between a void and a void. According to the type of ki, feel the energy of the point. Then, move the surrounding ki, not you own, to cause an impact on the point. Then the voids will stir and cause an impact on the point. *'Void Strike Class' is a technique that by using the void element the user is able to constrict a target from a distance. *'Vacuum Strike'- A blast that expands the emptiness in a distance Category:Character Category:Student Category:Traditionalist Category:Female